Fast and Gone
by sapperdad
Summary: Det. Castlebeck's brother has gone missing. Carter Verone has his hand in it. Hobbs and Castlebeck make up the dream team of Dom, Memphis, Letty, Sway, and the rest of both crews. Rated T for Mild Violence in later chapters


I don't own any character of Gone in 60 Seconds or The Fast and Furious.

Hobbs sat at his desk looking at the file that was set in front of him only a few hours earlier.

Carter Verone was on the cover with the most recent picture. Since his release from prison two years earlier he went right back to his old tricks of running drugs into Miami and running the money out. He also learned a new trick in prison and that is that if you boost the car and chop it when you run the drugs you can double your profit. The list of charges on the paper went like this:

Drug Running

Money Laundering

Grand Theft Auto

Murder

Assault and Battery

Hobbs picked up the phone and dialed the number on the page. He hated talking to people but he really hated it when had to tell someone that a loved one was taken.

"Hello" the unknown caller said into the phone

"Is this Det. Castlebeck" Hobbs asked

"Yes it is, and who might this be" he replied back

"My name is Agent Hobbs with the US Marshall's office. Do you have a brother named Det. Eric Castlebeck with the US Customs" Hobbs asked

"Yes I do. Now what is this about" Det. Castlebeck inquired

"Well your brother was under cover for about 9 months and one of his informants slipped up at the wrong time and the person he was building a case on caught wind of it. He has been dark for 28 hours and has missed his last 2 check-ins" Agent Hobbs explained.

"Where did this take place" Det. Castlebeck asked him

"It was in Miami" Hobbs informed him. "You have my number if have any further questions please feel free to call me. I am heading down there right now. This just got put on my desk a couple hours ago. So when I get there if I find out anything more I will call" Hobbs told him

"Thank you and I will talk to you letter then" Det. Castlebeck informed him

Hobbs stood up from his desk and yelled "get the bird fueled and all the gear we will be wheels up in 30 minutes"

Det. Castlebeck walked into his captain's office and asked if they could talk.

"Sure" his boss said

"I want to be temporarily transferred to Miami" Det. Castlebeck explained the situation to him and said he was not going to take NO for an answer. And if he refused that he would but in for the vacation time he needed to use and go down there anyway.

His captain made a few calls and made it happen.

Hobbs made it to Miami and went to talk to the new head of Custom's Services which was Det. Fuentes. Det. Fuentes got Hobbs up to speed on all that had happened and also told him that Det. Castlebeck was being temporarily transferred to the Miami office.

"I don't know if I like that but it's his brother so I can see why he wants to be here" Hobbs told her

Hobbs called Det. Castlebeck and informed him on all he was told and Det. Castlebeck informed Hobbs that he would see him soon because he just landed in Miami.

"Okay so where are we at getting my brother out if he is still alive and what are we doing to take down this SOB once and for all" Castlebeck asked

"Well the lovely and talented Det. Fuentes has some really, really good ideas but they are going to take way too long to put into action. But I happen to have an ace up my sleeve" Hobbs informed him

Good because I have and ace up my sleeve. Now let's see if we can use both our aces and bring down the whole house "Castlebeck said

"Now as Det. Fuentes already knows from her last run in with Carter Verone he is not a man to mess with or piss off. Customs used a street racer named Brian O' Conner and Roman Pearce to bring him down last time. We can't use them again but we can use the rest of the crew to help. Tej Parker a Genius in anything electronic. Han Seoul-Oh, a man who can drive anything on earth. Letty Ortiz, she is a no BS woman who can drive anything and fix anything under the hood. And last but certainly not least is Dominic Toretto he needs no introduction" Hobbs finished

"Well let's see if my ace stacks up. First we have Otto Halliwell the man that can chop anything from a Ford Focus to a Maserati in less than 30 min. Then we have Atley Jackson, Donny Astricky, and The Sphinx three of the best booster in the business. Then we have the new age group with Tumbler, Toby, Mirror Man and Kip"

"Did you just say Kip" Hobbs asked

"Yes I did and if you could keep all questions to the end you will understand. Then we have Sway she has stolen more Ferrari's than any other person on the planet. And as you said Mr. Hobbs last but certainly not least the notorious Memphis Raines. So I think we can put a team together that can blow this guy out of the water with no problem" Castlebeck said

"So how long until you can get everyone together" Det. Fuentes asked

"Within the next 12 hours" they said in unison


End file.
